


同床

by RickyLover



Category: young justice（cartoon）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyLover/pseuds/RickyLover
Summary: 双向暗恋





	

“好了，这样你大概就不会有什么问题了吧。”

 

沃利光着脚爬到床上，从自己的背包里抽出两件原本是换洗的衣物，稍微叠成条状，放到床的中间，一张双人床就这么被分成了两半。“希望这样可以让你感觉自在一点。”

 

虽然迪克是觉得和沃利睡在一张床上是有点别扭——至少对他来说是这样的。但他没想到闪电小子会这么迁就他，反到搞得他有些不好意思，只能笑着点点头，用最小的力气躺到床上。

 

老旧的床板非常不配合地发出“嘎吱”一声响。迪克只能抬眼，用笑容缓解尴尬，然后又迅速低下头去。

 

那天以后的很长一段时间里，沃利都对迪克产生了一种对方是超级英雄里“微笑担当”的错觉。当然，在很多年之后，沃利必须承认其实这不算是错觉，迪克是挺爱笑的。只不过沃利自己也早就习惯用笑容应对世界的压抑，所以对比起来，沃利一直觉得自己似乎还更胜一筹。

 

“谢谢你，闪电小子。”

 

迪克真想跟他说：其实你不用做这些的，两个人就这么睡也挺好。但他思忖了一会还是没能开口。多一事不如少一事。

 

“别客气，晚安，罗宾。”沃利关掉了床头的灯。

 

“晚安。”

 

迪克睡觉的时候背对着沃利，沃利辗转了一会，最终却是面朝迪克，尽管他只能看到迪克的背影。黑暗中沃利注视着迪克隐隐可见的头发的轮廓，因那一撮翘起的头毛而有些出神。

 

在睡着之前，沃利想：罗宾是个好人——至少是个好男孩；我能和他成为朋友。

 

那是他们刚刚组队之后不久的一次任务。不知是幸还是不幸，他们被分到了同一张床上。

 

那时沃利只知道罗宾是蝙蝠侠的搭档，他们是哥谭的活力双雄。

 

迪克自然也知道闪电小子的导师是闪电侠，不过迪克在早前黑进蝙蝠洞的系统，还顺带知道了闪电小子的真实身份是沃利·韦斯特。

 

你瞧，他们之间的关系从一开始就不公平。

 

 

**

 

迪克爬上床的时候，沃利刚刚洗漱完毕，额角还带着未干的水渍，而他手臂上的淤青依然清晰可见，那是在日常训练中神奇小子一个飞踢在他身上留下的印记。沃利穿上了迪克给他提前准备的干净的睡衣，那上面印着蝙蝠侠的标志。

 

沃利惊讶于有钱人家的床实在是又大又舒适，但今天晚上可不是他享受的时候。因为在他爬上床之后已经半睡的迪克把他搂过来，直往沃利怀里钻。

 

若是在平时，沃利一定会一把推开迪克，然后利用自己的超级速度把他放倒，再好好检查一番眼前这个小个子男孩是不是受到了某种精神控制。

 

但这一次得例外了。沃利很清楚今天迪克这么反常的原因。

 

他和迪克瞒着阿福，偷偷喝了一点酒。沃利的体质注定与醉无缘。但是迪克显然没那么幸运了，偷尝了烈酒的未成年人显然尝到了酒精的厉害。他整张脸都已经红透了，还有些婴儿肥的脸颊贴在了沃利的胸口，像一颗熟透的水蜜桃。

 

沃利咽了一口唾沫。他现在一点也不饿。

 

“迪克，”他怯怯地开口。

 

“嗯。”

 

“等你21岁之后，记得提醒我多给你进行酒量训练。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“在我们可以喝酒之前，我们都不要再偷喝酒了，你喝不过我的。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“迪克你压着我了，能往那边挪一挪吗？”

 

“嗯。”迪克一动不动。

 

“迪克你睡着了吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

好吧，对方根本没理你。沃利无奈地瘪瘪嘴，却是连大气也不敢出，生怕自己胸口的起伏会让迪克感到不适。他低着头默默地凝视迪克的脸，看着他睫毛投下的浅浅的阴影，想起和他在战斗中度过的惊险刺激的时光，第一次有了想要吻上去的冲动。但他立即惊恐地把头偏转过去：打住！沃利·韦斯特，你到底在想些什么！

 

沃利保持上半身不动，把一只手伸得老长才把灯关掉。在黑暗中他紧紧闭上眼睛，督促自己不要在脑子里想那些有的没的，却又在不知不觉中把手轻轻地搭在了迪克的肩膀上。

 

他能感受到迪克吐息的炽热，而在这个喧嚣过后静谧的夜晚，他更真切体会到的是自己胸腔中剧烈跳动着的节奏。

 

就是在那个时候，沃利忽然意识到，在自己内心很深很深的地方，一直隐藏着一种小期许，盼望着这样亲密的时刻可以多起来，那样的话自己就不必再这么小心翼翼地享受这种欣喜的时刻，而无法向任何人吐露分毫。

 

他想他一定是喜欢上迪克·格雷森了。

 

那天是哥谭首富的养子——迪克·格雷森的生日，他的同学和朋友们有有幸收到邀约请前来韦恩庄园参加这个盛大的生日派对。来自蓝谷的红发男孩沃利·韦斯特也是其中的一员。

 

那时闪电小子已经成为了罗宾最好的朋友，而进一步的发展是，沃利·韦斯特和迪克·格雷森同样成为了最好朋友。

 

更重要的一件事发生在六个月前，罗宾当着闪电小子的面摘下了多米诺面具，从那时候起，沃利知道了自己在迪克心目中的分量。

 

 

***

 

“还记得我们第一次一起睡觉的情形么？”

 

房间的灯早已熄掉。今天的战斗让闪电侠疲惫不堪，而夜翼则受了一点小伤。两个精疲力竭的超级英雄躺在同一张床上，连制服也没有换下，什么也不想做，甚至不想睡觉。

 

“记得。”迪克说。“当时我们在欧洲执行任务，然后我们被分到了一个房间。”

 

说来奇怪，沃利当时并没有很介意，但迪克却有些闹别扭。

 

事实上迪克并没有特别地表露自己是否愿意，他只是不说话了，没有表达意见。而沃利清楚，迪克·格雷森可不是那种习惯说“随便吧，无所谓”的人——至少是在他面前。于是沃利猜测迪克大概不太乐意。

 

自从认识了闪电小子，迪克在面对这个红发男孩的时候，心总是扑通扑通地跳个不停。蝙蝠侠一直教导他，理智大于情感，于是迪克选择把这份悸动压抑在心里。但这么做的坏处在于，在他们成为队友之后的很长一段时间，迪克都不知道应该怎样正确地在沃利面前表达自己。

 

那时迪克有了一个不详的预感：没准我以后会喜欢上他。那可真是要命，喜欢上一个做事不经大脑，成天食物不离嘴，一溜烟就可以把你甩出老远的自恋狂，怎么可能？

 

可你看现在，残酷的事实已经摆在迪克面前了：他和沃利相爱好些年了。

 

在一段不算长的静默之后，沃利又开口道：“我当时想，哥谭的富家公子，总有那么一点小性子吧，不愿意和我一起睡觉很正常。”

 

“那么我有小性子吗？”迪克压低声线说。

 

“有时候有那么一点——我是说我俩吵架或者沉默的时候，我默认你有。”

 

迪克的神情一下子凝固了，而沃利再清楚不过，这可不是什么善意的表情。于是沃利马上改口说：“不过迪克，其他任何时候你都很好，好得无可救药。”

 

沃利翻过身非常自然地把迪克圈在怀里，“我一直都觉得你是个很好人，但后来我意识到你用‘好’来形容你远远不够。你信任我，这让我一直以来都非常感动，我真想...”

 

可没等沃利说完，迪克一把环住沃利的脖子，吻上了沃利的唇，把剩下的话语都化作唇舌间的缠绵。

 

“你是拥有世界上最快的速度，却总是给我最漫长的告白。”

 

“Babe，你这是在夸我还是在损我？”

 

“你猜？”

 

沃利仰起头略微思索一会儿，而后豁然开朗般地咧嘴笑道：“我懂，你是在变相表达你的感动，而且，你害羞了。”

 

“不，我是嫌你废话太多了。”

 

迪克用另一个更加绵长的吻堵住了沃利道出真话的嘴。

 

 

Fin


End file.
